Third Lorelai's The Charm
by LunaEvanna Longbottom
Summary: What if there was a third Gilmore Girl? Meet Lorelai 'Ray' Gilmore, the identical twin sister to our very own Rory. Will Stars Hollow have a chance now that there are three coffee addicted Lorelai's running around town? How will Luke survive?
1. Pilot

_**Hey guys and thanks for coming to my story. I just want to let you know now that my updates will be few and irregular because I can only update at the library because my computer is very slow and I can't have two windows open at once or the computer will freeze.**_

_**Summary: **__**What if there was a third Gilmore Girl? Meet Lorelai 'Ray' Gilmore, the identical twin sister to our very own Rory. Will Stars Hollow have a chance now that there are three coffee addicted Lorelai's running around town?**_

_**This is my first Gilmore Girls story so please be patient with me.**_

_**I do not own Rory or Lorelai Gilmore, only Ray.**_

* * *

_**PILOT**_

* * *

"For those of you who haven't finished the final chapter of _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_, you may use this time to do so." My teacher droned. "For those of you who have, you can start on your essay now. Which ever task you choose do it silently."

"I want to punch her." I whispered to my twin sister Rory who sat in the seat in front of me and she rolled her eyes at me before going back to her paper.

"Maybe it's a love letter?" A blonde girl two seats in front of her whispered when they saw her writing and I narrowed my eyes.

"Or her diary." The redheaded one next to the blonde whispered back.

"Or a slam book." Another whispered and I rolled my eyes as the one on the other side of Rory sat up to see what she was writing.

"It's the assignment." She whispered in disgust. Rory had always been a bit of a higher achiever and that meant getting the assignment done before anyone else started. I'll admit that it had annoyed me when we were in middle school, but then I realized that one of us had to be dubbed the 'nerd' and I'd prefer that to be her.

"You guys suck at this whispering thing." I whispered loudly at them and they glared at me, but I didn't actually care. Girls like that never liked us because Rory was all brains, I was half brains half brawn and we both had our mothers humor which was only funny if you liked us.

"Was it really necessary to acknowledge them?" Rory asked once class was over and we were walking to our lockers.

"You may be satisfied with letting them talk about you like you aren't even there, but it ain't happenin' when I'm around." I told her and she gave me a look.

"Would you please talk like you were raised in an actual home and not a cardboard box?" She asked and I shrugged with a grin.

"Would you please talk like you were raised in 2001 and not 1872?" I asked and she gave me another look telling me she was clearly not amused.

We both went to our lockers and got our books, my skateboard and things we needed to take home before heading out he front doors of the school.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you." She said when we were on the steps. "I'm gonna wait for Lane." Lane was my sisters second best friend (I was obviously the first).

"Sure," I said as I walked down the steps backwards. "When you see her tell her I said 'Eotteon jib sonyeo kkaji!'" Lane was Korean although she was the least Korean person ever in history. Her mother tried to make her into this perfect Korean daughter, but Lane was a rock n' roll American through and through.

"How long have you been practicing that?" Rory asked.

"A week so make sure you say it right home slice." I told her before turning around and walking away from the school.

I didn't have anywhere to go so I went to Luke's diner also known as the Lorelai Center of Decent Coffee. Rory, our mother and I went there almost everyday, whether it was for morning coffee or because mom was feeling too lazy to cook us a decent meal.

"What be up my homie?" I asked as I entered the diner. This was a normal occurrence so none of the other people inside were too bothered and Luke just looked at me the way he did all us Lorelai's; with annoyance.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?" He asked as I took a seat at the counter and put my skateboard on top of it. "And not to put your skateboard on my counter. This is a diner not a pigsty."

"Sorry Luke." I apologized with a smile as I put my skateboard on the floor. It's not like he was really bothered by it, we did this little dance everyday, plus I was always putting my skateboard on counters all over Stars Hallow.

The next day Rory and I were going to see our mother at the Independence Inn where she worked and she was was acting stranger than usual and let me tell you, I had seen my mother do some very strange things.

She stood next to Sookie, they plump, brunette, klutz of cook of the Inn they worked at, looking very giddy and I didn't like it.

"You're happy." Rory commented looking at Sookie and mom who probably did something slutty.

"Yeah." Mom said and I was hoping she didn't do what I think she did.

"Did you do something slutty?" I asked.

"I'm not that happy." Mom said with a smile and then she and Sookie giggled like school girls. "Here." She said handing Rory a shopping bag she had in her hand.

"What's going on?" Rory asked, but mom just shook her head.

"Just open it." She said. Rory opened the bag and I reached my hand inside only to pull out a blue plaid skirt. What the...?

"We're gonna be in Brittney Spears video?" Rory guessed, but knowing our mother I wouldn't put it past her.

"You're goin' to Chilton!" Sookie blurted out and mom slapped her on the arm. "Sorry."

"Mom?" I asked. Chilton was a private school Rory had always wanted to go to and considering they had a pretty good athletics department I decided to go if she got in.

"You guys did it." Mom said turning the papers in her hand over and holding them out for us to see. "You got in."

"How did this happen?" Rory asked while I wondered about something else. Did mom even have the money to pay two Chilton's tuition? Did she even have the money for one?

"You didn't bang the principal did you?" I asked. Again, wouldn't put it past her.

"No, honey that was a joke." Mom said with a little laugh. "They've got two open spots and you both start on Monday."

"Really?" Rory asked in excitement.

"Really!" Mom confirmed.

"I don't believe this. Oh my God, we're going to Chilton!" She said rushing forward to hug my mom before turning to Sookie. "Sookie we're going to Chilton!"

"I'll make cookies!" Sookie said as they hugged. "Protestants love oatmeal!" Rory laughed and then turned to me with a big smile on her face to I put one on mine.

"We're going to Chilton!" She exclaimed before hugging me and I hugged her back. "I can't believe this! Can you?!"

"No," I agreed. "I can't." She suddenly pulled back with the giant smile still on her face.

"I have to call Lane!" She said before turning away and moving past my mom and Sookie, but then she came back and hugged mom. "I love you."

"I love you." Mom said back before Rory let go and continued on to the front. Mom and Sookie turned back to me. "Honey aren't you excited?" She asked and I put the smile back on my face still wondering where she was gonna get the money.

"Yeah mom." I told her. "Ecstatic." I said before turning around and going back the way Rory and I had come from with the skirt still in hand.

"I look ridiculous!" I exclaimed as I looked at myself in the full length mirror of my bedroom. Rory peaked her head over my shoulder and made a 'eh' sound. "No this is not 'eh'." I mocked turning around to face her. "This is 'blah', this is 'ick', this is 'ew'...this is...this is..."

"Ran out of disgusted sounds?" Rory asked and I glared at her.

"Go away." I said. "How was that sound for you?"

"It was kinda wordy to be honest." She said cheekily and I glared harder. "I'm gonna go show mom my uniform."

"You go do that." I said as she skipped out of my bedroom and I turned back to the mirror. "Ugh..." I groaned before I realized something and ran to the doorway of my room.

"Rory!" I yelled. "I found a new sound!"

The next day at school Rory took it upon herself to explain to her best friend, after me of course, Lane about Chilton as she pulled things out of her locker and piled them into the box that sat on top of my own which was over flowing with junk from my locker.

"And we get to wear uniforms." She said tossing three books into the box. "No more having people check you out to see what jeans you're wearing because everyone is dressed alike in boring clothes and just there to learn." She told Lane as she pulled her box off of mine and I could finally see.

"It's practically her mother-ship." I informed Lane as she closed Rory's locker.

"Okay," Lane began. "There's academic minded and then there's Amish."

"Funny." Rory deadpanned as we began walking down the hall.

"Thank you." Lane said.

"That was sarcasm." I informed her and her smile turned into a frown as she narrowed her eyes at Rory.

"Anyway," Lane continued. "So I told my mom you guys were changing schools."

"Was she thrilled?" I asked. It was no secret that Lane's mother hated us although it had more to do with our mothers marital status than us, but I was sure she'd hate me either way.

"The party's on Friday." Rory smiled good naturedly. "I gotta go." Lane said one we were in the part of the hall that intersected with the hall to the front door and the one leading to the cafeteria. "I have to have a pre-hayride cup of tea with a future doctor." She informed us putting the books she held in Rory's box.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Korean." I answered immediately.

"Spitting image." Rory agreed.

"Good." She said nodding. "Bye."

"I'll walk out with you." I told her. "Rory's excitement is weighing my box down." I joked as I walked out with Lane.

"Everything's gonna change you know." Lane said suddenly as we walked down the few steps that led up to the school and I looked at her.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, but continued walking. I never realized how much crap I had in my locker.

"Because it is." Lane said with a sigh. "You're not gonna be there in Gym class taking Rory's place anymore. Mr. Felm isn't gonna yell at you anymore for riding your skateboard in the halls and I'm not gonna have anyone to talk to at lunch."

"That's not entire true." I told her as we walked down the side way in front of the school and stopped at the end as we waited for the light to turn red. "But I see what you're getting at and I know we're not best friends like you are with Rory, but for what it's worth I'm gonna miss watching you struggle to climb the rope in Gym class."

"And I'm gonna miss laughing at you for the ridiculous clothes you wear." She said back in the same voice. "But it's not like your moving to another state. Although I won't be able make fun of your owl sweaters and polkadotted shorts at school doesn't mean I won't be able to afterward."

"Bye Lane." I said as the light turned red. "Just promise me you'll never get better at climbing the rope?"

"I promise." She said with a smile before touching my shoulder and making her way across the street. "Bye Ray!"

That night mom, Rory and I were at Luke's having dinner as usual and something was off.

Mom was quiet, Rory was being awkward and they were both just picking at their salads.

"Okay what's going on?" I asked finally when I had had enough.

"What?" Mom asked quickly.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked after.

"We are never this quiet at dinner." I said. "We're Gilmore's, we're usually the loudest and Luke's always threatening to kick us out if we don't quiet down, but we never do because we're Gilmore's."

"We get it, we're Gilmore's." Rory mumbled.

"Somebody just talk." I ordered giving up and going back to my salad.

"We're having dinner with your grandparents tomorrow night." Mom said and Rory and I both looked at her.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"It's September." I reminded her.

"So?" Mom asked as if it was crazy that we were going to Grandpa and Grandma's house out of the blue which it was.

"So what holiday is in September?" Rory asked considering we only went to their houses on holidays and our birthdays didn't count.

"Look it's not a holiday thing." Mom said hastily. "It's just a dinner thing okay?"

"Fine." I said going back to my salad.

"Sorry I asked." Rory mumbled as she went back to picking at her broccoli.

Luke came over to our table and sat down the plates of hamburgers he had with him before pulling out his tiny little receipt notepad and writing on it. Then he ripped it of and slid it onto the table. "Red meat can kill ya." He informed us.

"Doesn't that mean you're murdering us if you're serving it on a bun with tomato's and little crunchy pickles?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Enjoy." He said before walking away, but I didn't think he wanted me to enjoy it.

"So I finished hemming your skirts today." Mom said after a moment as she switched around her burger plate and her salad, but neither I nor Rory were in the mood to talk about the hemming of our skirts. "A grunt of acknowledgement might be nice."

"Why are we going over to Grandma and Grandpa's?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Rory asked. "Why if I had plans?"

"Like what?" I asked turning on her.

"Like going to see a movie with Lane or finishing my essay. My life doesn't revolve around you, ya know." She snapped and I tried not to show how hurt I was.

"Because it's so riveting." I mumbled. "Girls just want to die and come back as the great Rory Gilmore."

"As if they'd rather come back as Ray Gilmore."

"Hey," Mom interrupted. "I had dibs on being the bitch tonight." Nice try mom, not gonna work.

"Just tonight?" Rory grumbled as I picked up my cup.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mom asked. "What's wrong with both of you? You guys never fight like this."

After a moment of staring down at her plate Rory answered. "I'm not sure I want to go to Chilton."

Well I wasn't expecting that.

Neither was mom apparently because she just stared at Rory with a confused expression on her face. "What?" She asked.

"The timing is just really bad." Rory began immediately.

"The timing is bad?" Mom repeated incredulously.

"And the bus ride to and from Hartford," Rory continued. "It's like thirty minutes each way."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Mom said and neither could I, but Rory wasn't done.

"Plus I don't think we should be spending this money right now." Rory said. "I know Chilton's gotta be costing you a lot and you have to pay two tuition's."

At the mention of money mom looked up. "Oh, you have no idea." That didn't sound right.

"All your money should be going towards buying an Inn with Sookie." Rory added.

"What about college?" Mom asked. "What about Harvard? What about NYU?" Harvard was Rory's dream college while I always dreamed of NYU to be honest and mom knew that there was no way we'd get into either of those schools coming from Star Hollows high school.

"We don't know that I can't get into Harvard or that Jo can't get into NYU if we stay where we are." Rory defended although we all knew that was a lie.

"Okay," Mom said throwing her napkin down. "Enough of the crazy talk okay? I appreciate your concern, but I have this covered." She asked and Rory and I both looked at her.

"I still don't want to go." Rory said.

"Why?!" Mom asked.

"Because I don't!" Rory said.

"I-" Mom started looking anywhere but at Rory or me even though I had stayed quiet this entire time. "I have to get out of here." She said before grabbing her bag and leaving. As she left Rory stared after her, but I stared at Rory.

"Why Rory?" I asked and she turned to look back at me.

"Don't you start too." She said before getting up and leaving. I sighed in frustration before taking out my wallet, throwing down a twenty and running out of the diner after them.

No one spoke as we started our walk home. When we got to Ms. Patty's dance class the horse pulling the kids on the hayride rode past and we saw Lane looking miserable while sitting between two other Korean boys as it rode away.

"Oh Rory good." Ms. Patty said coming down the two steps towards us.

Ms. Patty was a large woman with ear length curly hair and a voice that didn't match her body. She told us that she used to dance on Broadway, but we didn't know if that was actually true or not.

"I think I found a job for your male friend." She said and I snapped my eyes to Rory.

"What male friend?" Mom asked, but Rory didn't answer.

"They need a stock boy at the supermarket." Ms. Patty continued. "I already talked to Taylor Dursey about it, you just send him around tomorrow."

"Okay thanks." She said before trying to walk away, but I was kinda pissed now that I realized that she was trying to give Chilton up for some boy.

"What male friend?" Mom asked, but Rory didn't get a chance to answer.

"Oh he's very cute." Ms. Patty said with her cigarette hanging from her fingers. "You have good taste."

"That's why you don't want to go to Chilton?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Ray I-"

"No." I snapped. "I was only going to this stupid school because you asked me to. Then you spend the last couple of weeks talking it up and saying how great it'll be for us and how awesome their athletic department is and I started looking forward to it. Now you don't want to go because of some cute boy?" I asked and I could feel the tears in my eyes and I could see them in hers.

"I jus-"

"Just stop Rory!" I exclaimed. "I don't want to hear your excuses, God! You're the worst sister in the world!" And with that I turned around and began to run as fast as I could.

I could hear my mother and Rory calling after me, but I didn't care, I didn't want to stop until I was as far away from them as I could be.

I couldn't believe Rory was doing this. I didn't even want to go to Chilton because the girls there were all rich and snotty and probably worst than the ones in Stars Hollow, but I was willing to go for Rory. I cared more about what she wanted more than anything those purse dog carrying pampered Prada lovers could say to me.

Then I started getting excited for Chilton. They could probably afford gymnastic equipment and not have to rent it out from a rec center in Hartford like Stars Hollow High did and theirs probably wasn't ripped, covered in blood and it probably didn't give you splinters just by touching it.

I didn't stop running until I got home and even then I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me even though no one was here.  
I collapsed onto my bed and hugged my pillow to my chest as I tried to keep my tears to myself, but I just couldn't. They ended up running down my face as I tried not to look at anything in particular considering it all reminded me of Rory.

The picture on my nightstand was of Rory and I when we were five years old wearing tutus in Ms. Patty's production of the Nut Cracker. Almost every picture on my wall featured Rory and even the bulletin board over my desk had Rory on it, or it might've been me, either way I couldn't tell because we had the same face.

Soon I fell asleep, but not before my eyes squeeze out every tear I had.

The next day I went to school, then my last soccer practice before coming straight home, locking myself in my room and ignoring my mothers calls. I wasn't mad at her, but I was mad at Rory who was out there so therefore I wasn't doing anything that would require me to leave my room.  
I still had a stash of muffins from the bakery hidden in a container in my dresser and held my pee until right before mom came to pick Rory and I up for dinner at Grandma and Grandpa's which honestly wasn't the best idea I ever had.

So there we were, half an hour later standing on the doorstep of our grandparents hour waiting for our mother to build up her nerve and ring the doorbell.

"So do we go in or do we just stand here reenacting the Little Match Girl?" Rory asked and both my mom and I looked at her.

"Okay look," Mom started. "I know you and me are having a thing here and I know you hate me, but I need you to be civil, at least through dinner and then on the way home you can pull a Menendez." Rory and I both looked at our mother like she was insane which she probably was. I was only ninety-nine percent sure she didn't want Rory to kill her.

"Deal?" Mom asked.

"Fine." Rory said and mom turned her attention to me where I stood on the other side of her.

"And that goes for you too Helen Keller." She said and I raised an eye at her.

"How am I Helen Keller?" I asked and she looked surprised.

"Oh I wasn't aware you actually, physically spoke." She said sarcastically and I tried not to roll my eyes. "Whenever someone asks you something you pretend like you can't hear, you never answer back and you act like you can't even see your sister when she walks into a room."

"Helen Keller was only deaf and blind." I reminded her as I crossed my arms over my chest. "She could still talk, she just didn't know what she was saying." Mom did not appreciate my cheek.

"Just speak while we are in there." She said as she walked towards the front door.

"Woof." I mumbled before Rory and I followed. She rung the doorbell and waited until the door was opened by our well dressed grandmother Emily.

"Hi grandma." Rory greeted.

"Hey grandma." I said after.

"Well you're right on time." She noticed before stepping to the side so we could go in.

"Yeah," Mom agreed in that cheeky tone she so well. "No traffic at all." Not that she was happy about that.

"I can't tell you what a treat it is to have you girls here." She said as we walked into the opening of the foyer.

"Oh well," Mom started as Grandma took our coats and hung them on the coat rack by the door and then took my hat when I gave it to her. "We're excited too."

Grandma turned back to us and eyed the cup in moms hand. "Is that a collectors cup or can I throw it away for you?" She asked.

"Oh." Mom said looking around for a trashcan. She was about to drop it in the one on the other side of the doorway but Grandma stopped her.

"In the kitchen please." Grandma said and mom just held it with an awkward look in her eyes. "So," Grandma said hooking her arms with mine and Rory's as she led us into the living room. "I want to hear all about Chilton."

"Well we haven't actually started yet." Rory reminded her.

"Not until Monday." I continued as we entered the living room where Grandpa Richard sat on the couch reading the newspaper with his legs crossed.

In a manly way of course.

"Richard," Grandma said. "Look who's here."

Grandpa looked up from his paper and looked genuinely surprised to see us. "Rory," He said taking off his glasses as grandma walked away from us to the table in front of the window behind the couch to pour drinks. "Ray." He looked us both up and down. "You're both tall." He said in surprise. Rory just smiled, but I was a little worried that he was actually surprised that we were tall.

"I guess." Rory said shrugging as she unconsciously moved closer to me, but I didn't move. Couldn't have grandma putting her nose in our business right now.

"What's your height?" He asked.

"5'7." I answered.

"That's tall." He said before looking at Grandma. "They're tall."

"Hi dad." Mom said walking in and standing next to Rory as I shifted in my dress.

I wore dresses and skirts all the time, but usually not with stockings. They felt weird when my legs touched, but my mother did not care about my comfort when she came into my room, pull out some clothes from my dresser and threw them onto my bed.

So here I was, dressed in a dark gray long sleeved dress, a pair of black lace stockings and knee high boots. My hair was straight and down so that Grandma and Grandpa couldn't be able to pick at mom for letting me wear my hair in ridiculous hairdos like I normally did.

"Lorelai," Grandpa said. "Your daughters are tall."

"Oh yeah," Mom said ever her jokester self. "It's freakish, we're thinking of having them studied at MIT."

"Ah." He said going back to his paper. Either he was used to her humor or he actually believed her.

"Champagne anyone?" Grandma asked coming back to us with a tray of five glasses filled with light golden liquid that reminded me of pee.

"Oh, that's fancy." Mom said but took one anyways so Rory and I did that same.

"Well," Grandma started. "It's not everyday I have my girls here for dinner on a day the banks are open." She said hanging a glass to Grandpa before taking one herself and raising it up slightly. "A toast," She began. "To the twins entering Chilton and exciting new phases in their lives." She said and we all drank. Thankfully the champagne didn't taste like pee.

"Here, here." Grandpa finished not looking away from his paper. I was ninety-two percent sure my mother didn't get her social skills from him.

"Mm," Grandma sighed. "Well, lets sit everyone." She took the love-seat chair thing across from the empty side of the couch and I was about go sit next to her, but mom turned me around and pushed me slightly towards the couch with Rory.

Again I tried not to sigh or roll my eyes as I sat down between my sister and the end of the couch, but mom stayed standing.

"This is just wonderful." Grandma began as I crossed one leg and leaned against the arm of the couch considering Rory was sitting right next to me and not in the two feet of room there was between her and Grandpa. "An education is the most important thing the in world." She said. "Next to family."

"And pie." Mom joked, but her humor was not appreciated. "Joke," She said as she sat next to Grandma. "It was a joke."

"Ah..." Grandma commented before it got awkward. She and mom began to down their glasses and Grandpa handed the rest of his paper to Rory.

Well that went well.

"Rory," Grandma started once we were all sitting down in the dining room and dinner had been served. Grandpa and Grandpa sat at the ends of the table, Grandpa in front of the fire place, mom sat on the left side in the middle and I was forced into a seat at my twin who I had still not spoken too. "How do you like the lamb?"

"It's good." Rory said as I tried not to gag when I felt a small piece of fat in my mouth.

"Too dry?" Grandma asked seeing my face and I shook my head.

"No," I choked out. "It's delicious."

"Potato's could use a little salt though." Mom joked, but her humor was lost on Grandma.

"Excuse me?" She asked as she lowered her fork, but neither Rory nor I wanted to hear mom get chastised.

"So Grandpa," Rory began as I spit the fat into my napkin. "How's the insurance biz?"

"Oh," He said uninterested. "People die, we pay." He said before lifting a piece of lamb towards his mouth, but stopping. "People crash cars, we pay, when people lose a foot we pay."

"Sounds fun." I said before taking a large drink of my water.

"Well at least you have your new slogan." Mom joked again and I tried not to kick her under the table.

"And how are things at the motel?" Grandpa asked touching a nerve with mom.

"The Inn." Mom corrected as she picked up her wine glass. "They're great."

"Lorelai's the executive manager now." Grandma said feigning delight. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Thankfully just as I was about to stab Rory in the eye with a fork just so we could get out of there, Grandpa decided to talk. "Speaking of which, Christopher called yesterday."

"Speak of which." Mom noticed. "How is that a speaking of which?" It could only go downhill from here.

"He's doing very well in California," Grandpa explained. "His internet start-up goes public next month. This could mean big things for him." He said looking at Rory and I. "Very talented man your father."

"They know." Mom cut in, but Grandpa apparently didn't hear her.

"He always was a smart one that boy." Grandpa said. "You two must take after him."

Low blow Grandpa. Calling your own daughter stupid without even saying the words. "Speaking of which-" Mom started.

"Oh boy." I whispered.

"-I'm gonna get a coke." She said getting up from the table. Not what I thought she was gonna say, but at least she didn't try to kill anyone. "Or a knife." Spoke to soon.

After a couple of minutes mom still hadn't come back and I was getting worried. "I'm gonna go talk to-"

"No." Grandma said stopping me. "I'll go. You two stay and keep your grandfather company." She then stood up and left the dining room to find out mother.

After a minute or less of silence we could hear mom and grandma talking very loudly considering the walls only muffled what they were saying, but I knew they were talking about dad and how Grandpa just called mom an idiot.

Mom and Grandma kept talking, loudly still, about how mom was too proud for a hand out when I heard something that made me freeze.

"Well I wasn't too proud to come here to you two, begging for money for my daughters school was I?" She asked and I sighed as Rory looked at me. So that's how she was getting the money to send us to Chilton.

"Did you know?" Rory asked once Grandpa fell asleep in his chair, but I shook my head.

"No," I answered. "I thought she was using the money for her Inn. I never thought she'd come here."

Soon mom came back into the dining room and we left, but when were on the porch she sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Mom?" Rory asked.

"I'm okay." Mom assured her. "I just," She sighed. "Do I look shorter? Cause I feel shorter."

"Is that your way of saying that Grandma and Grandpa made you feel this small?" I asked holding my index finger and my thumb together. She didn't answer, but I already knew it was yes.

"How about we buy you a cup of coffee?" Rory suggested and mom smiled.

"Aw, yeah." She said putting her arms around Rory and me. "You drive though, because I don't think my feet will reach the pedals."

"Okay, but to be fair we might die considering I haven't even gotten my learners permit yet." I reminded her before we all got in the car and drove home and then walked to Luke's.

"So nice dinner at the Grandparents house." Rory said as we walked in front of Luke's.

"Oh yeah, her dishes have never been cleaner." Mom said. Mom tended to clean when she was angry although she didn't do it very well.

"You and Grandma seemed to have a nice talk." I mentioned and mom stopped before we went inside.

"How much did you hear?" She asked.

"Not much," Rory lied. "You know, snippets."

"Snippets?" Mom asked.

"Little snippets." I confirmed.

"So basically everything?" Mom asked.

"Basically everything." Rory and I chorused as I nodded before we went inside and sat down at our usual table.

"I think it was really brave of you to ask them for money." Rory informed her as she took off her coat.

"Aw," Mom said taking off her own. "I so do not want to talk about it."

"How many meals is it gonna take til we're off the hook?" I asked picking at my fingers.

Mom sighed. "I think the deli spread at my funeral will be the last one." She said before brightening up. "Hey does that mean...?"

"Well we can't let a perfectly good plaid skirt go to waste." Rory said.

"Ms. Patty'd probably call the Fashion Police on us." I informed her nodding.

"Ah girls you won't be sorry." Mom said as Luke walked over to our table. "Wow," Mom said taking in his dark jeans, belt and buttoned up button up. "Y-You look nice." She stuttered and I tried to hide my smile. "R-Really nice."

"I-" He started. "I had a meeting at the bank earlier. They like collars." Mom let out a little sound and Rory smiled at me. "You look nice too."

"I had a fladulation to go to." Mom joked.

"So what will ya have?" He asked as if it wasn't obvious.

"Coffee." Mom answered. "In a vat."

"I'll have coffee too." Rory said. "With chili fries."

"And I'll have coffee with two slices of whatever is in the display." I informed him. I normally wasn't one for surprises, but there were only good surprises when it came to the baked deliciousness that graces Luke's cake display.

"That's quite a refined pallet ya got there." Luke sighed.

"Well we Gilmore's are nothing if refined." Mom said with a smile, but Luke just walked away. I think he spent all the money we spent here on therapy sessions.

"Behold the healing powers of a bath." Mom said with a smile once she was finished looking at Luke's butt. "So tell us about the guy." Mom said.

"You know what's really special about our relationship?" Rory asked. "The total understanding of the need for ones privacy. I mean you really understand boundaries."

"So tell me about the guy." Mom said again after two seconds of silence.

"Mom," Rory complained and I actually felt bad for her.

"Is he dreamy?" Mom asked.

"Ugh, that so Nick at Nite." Rory said and I tried not to smile.

"I'm gonna find out anyway." Mom said.

"Really?" Rory asked. "How?"

"I'll spy." She said as if it was obvious and Luke and another waitress brought over our orders.

"Coffee." He said as the waitress say down three cups of coffee before leaving. "Fries," He said sitting a large plate of cheese fries in front of my twin. "And cake." He said sitting down a plate with two slices of red velvet cheesecake.

He looked like he was about to leave, but didn't. "I can't stand it, this is so unhealthy." He said as Rory picked up her coffee and I began to eat my cheesecake. "Rory please put down that cup of coffee, you do not want to grow up to be like your mom."

"Sorry," Rory said with a smile. "Too late." Mom grinned and Luke smiled a little before walking away.

"So tell me about the guy." Mom said.

"Instead of talking about the guy lets talk about how you both owe twenty dollars." I interrupted.

"Do not." Lorelai x2 chorused and I gave them my best bitch brow which was probably better than all of moms 'mom' poses combined.

"Yes you do. You left me here with the bill yesterday and do either of you even have your wallets?" I asked, but neither of them said anything. "That's was I thought."

Later when we finished our post-dinner dinner at Luke's we went home and I went straight to my room so I could start on my essay considering I didn't know if I still had to turn it in.

I was still only on the second paragraph when my door opened and Rory stuck her head in before the rest of her body did.  
Without saying anything she close my door and came to sit on the side of my bed while I refused to look at her.

After a moment of silence Rory spoke. "I'm sorry." She said and I looked up at her. "I didn't realize how you felt about Chilton. I honestly thought you wouldn't care about where we went."

"Well I do." I told her as I put my pencil and took off my reading glasses. "I love Stars Hollow High, we have so many memories there, but I want to go to NYU. If I went to Chilton I could probably get a gymnastics scholarship, or a soccer scholarship or even a dance scholarship. Scholarships we both know I couldn't get at Stars Hollow High."

"Did you mean it?" She asked after more silence

I looked back at her. "Mean what?"

"That at first you were just going to Chilton because I wanted you to?" She asked and I nodded.

"At first yeah." I told her. "You're my twin sister." I reminded her. "What fun would school be if we couldn't confuse people by pretending to be each other? How was I supposed to get through math class without you doing it for me? How were you supposed to pass gym without me doing it for you? You're probably the the only reason I haven't flunked out of school by now and you'd still be in fourth grade if I hadn't've kept you from failing gym."

"I'm sorry." She said before leaning forward and pulling me into a hug. "I didn't mean those things about my life not revolving around you, because it kinda does." She said and I tried not to laugh.

"And I didn't mean what I said about you being the worst sister in the world." I confessed. "I was just pissed that you were blowing Chilton off for some guy."

"It wasn't just him." She said pulling back. "I meant what I said about mom putting all her money into her and Sookie's Inn."

"And the bus ride is pretty long." I said nodding and she laughed.

"I love you." She said pulling me into another hug. "Promise me we'll never fight again." She demanded as I pulled back.

"I would, but you can usually tell when I'm lying." I reminded her.

* * *

_**So how'd you like it? I know that it was a bit long, but I wanted to put the whole show in one chapter.**_

_**Next Chapter:** _The Lorelai's First Day At Chilton  
Rory makes an enemy while Ray makes an admirer.

**_Please review._**

**_143_**

**_Mrs. Longbottom_**


	2. Lorelai's First Day At Chilton

_**Yay! We've gotten to the second chapter and I'd like to remind you all that sharing is caring so tell all your friends who like Gilmore Girls about this story.**_

_**I'd like to thank everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed because I know I haven't updated this story since I published it and I'd just like to thank you for having patience with me.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to **_

_**Reviewing is also caring so it would be amazing if you all did that.**_

* * *

_**THE LORELAI'S FIRST DAY AT CHILTON**_

* * *

"I still can't believe I have to wear this." I grumbled in disgust as I stared at myself yet again in the mirror.

"C'mon Ray." Rory said peeking her head out from behind me. "It's not that bad."

"Maybe not on you." I said turning around and she got a confused look on her face.

"I am you." She reminded me. "I have your face and your body."

"Yeah but you got the bigger brain and I got the bigger boobs." I reminded her as I plopped down on my bed. I looked down at the dress shoes on my sock covered feet when I noticed Rory's. Three of her toes were painted bright red and one was half way done while the other seven were bare. "What happened to your feet?"

"Lane came over with a new CD and mom felt that dancing was more important than finishing my toes." Rory said nodding.

"Because private school girls are bad and bad girls always wear red nail polish?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah she tried that on me too, but I had already gotten Sookie to paint my sparkly dark blue!" I told her wiggling my fingers out for her to see.

"Nice." She said inspecting my fingers before pushing them away. "And my boobs are the same size as yours." She said sounding offended.

"If it helps you sleep at night." I sang standing up. "Now hurry up and put on your shoes." I ordered pushing her out my room.

"You're so bossy in the morning." Rory commented as she went next door to her room. "And make sure mom is ready!" I yelled after her before closing my door.  
I buttoned my shirt up the rest of the way before pulling on my blazer and heading over to my dresser. I picked up my mascara and chapstick before going back over to my mirror and applying them on.

Just as I was starting my second eye I heard Rory yelling through the house and I jumped when I heard our mother yelling back.

Would it kill them to stop yelling?

I looked back at myself in the mirror and screamed when I saw I had mascara across my eyelid and forehead.

"What's wrong!?" Rory gasped as she came running into my room then she saw me. "What happened to your face?" Now was not the time for 'Your face' jokes.

"Your and moms yelling scared me and I got this crap all over MY FACE!" I yelled and she flinched. "Why were you yelling?"

"Mom was asleep and all her nice clothes are dirty!" Rory told me. Well just hate on my life God. "Mom's getting ready and you need to clean your face while I go warm up the car."

"This is waterproof mascara and I'm out of makeup wipes." I told her and she sighed. Yes all the bad things happen to you Rory.

"I don't care," She said. "Figure something out, you have two minutes to be in the backseat of the car with your seat belt on or I will make mom leave you." She huffed before stomping away and I went and stuck my head out of the doorway.

"Fine!" I yelled after her. "But I am sitting in the front!" Knowing I would not get a response from her I left my bedroom for the bathroom, wet a hand towel with warm water and began scrubbing the mascara off my face.

I finally got it all off a few hundred scrubs later so I went back to my bedroom and ran a brush throw my hair before getting a hard blue headband and putting it on. They had to have some way of discerning me from Rory.

"Mom is very under dressed and in the car!" I heard Rory yell as I got my bag and headed down the hall. "Hurry up!"

"Rory I love you, I really do," I said as I entered the foyer. "But if you yell at me one more time I will find a cactus and hit you with it. M'Kay?" I asked and she narrowed her eyes at me. "Okay, lets go."

After walking to the car and having a two minute sissy fight with Rory over the front seat we were all finally in the car and driving through the town on our way to Hartford. The ride was about twenty or twenty-five minutes long and when we got there mom parked right in the front of the school by the fountain.

"I remembering it being smaller." I said looking at the tall, large castle-like school as mom, Rory and I sat in the car.

"Yeah," Mom agreed. "And less..."

"'Off with their head's." Rory filled in.

"Yeah." Mom agreed then she tilted her head as she stared at it and Rory looked at me with a look that clearly meant 'what is she doing'?

I shrugged and tilted my head too and it wasn't long before Rory followed suit.

"Hey," I said. "Just wondering...what're we looking at?"

"Uh, I'm just trying to see if there's a hunchback up in that tower." Mom answered.

"Or Rapunzel trying to find someone to climb up her hair." I offered and mom nodded. I knew it wasn't a good sign when someone as...insane as my mother agreed with me, but I was too busy trying not to look intimidated by the mere size of the school to care.

"So how do I look?" Rory asked mom and she smiled.

"You look great," Then she turned to look at me. "But your sister looks like she's about to wet her pants."

"She's wearing a skirt." Rory pointed out.

"I'm aware it's a skirt Rory."

"Then why'd you say pants?"

"Because the saying is 'wet your pants', not 'wet your skirt'."

"Mom..."

"Rory."

"Are you two done?" I asked and they both turned to look at me. "Because I think we're late."

That got Rory going.

"Oh we have to go." She said getting her bag and getting out of the backseat.

"Okay," Mom began as I opened my door. "So I love you both and call me if you need anything."

"Are you kidding me?" Rory asked and mom grinned in that way only a Gilmore could.

"No," She said. "You call me if you need anything. I'm great at making up dirty cheers." It was true. I had briefly been a cheerleader at Stars Hallow High and one night my mother had taken it upon herself to help me with my cheers, but only ended up making very inappropriate versions on them.

When game day rolled around I was so nervous that I forgot all of the cheers and started reciting my moms dirty ones. The next day I had gotten a lot of attention from boys, but I had also been asked to leave the cheerleading team.

"Mom you have to come in with us." I reminded her. Sure she was dressed like the rodeo was in town, but still.

"Yeah, you have to meet the headmaster." Rory told her.

"Look at me." Mom said gesturing to her pink shirt, cut off jean shorts and brown cowboy boots. "I can't meet anybody who does anything in there."

"Mom!" Rory whined, but mom was obviously not going in without a fight.

"No, I look like that chick from the Dukes Of Hazard."

"Well I'm sure Chilton's male population won't have a problem with that." I tried, but that obviously didn't help.

"Mom this is our first day." Rory tried. "You are not getting out of going in there with us, period."

"Ooh," I said looking at mom. "She said period. Your screwed."

Mom obviously realized that too because she didn't say another word as she got out of the car and so did I.

"Good morning." She said to a pair of well dressed, what I assumed were, teachers as she put on her long brown coat. "Oh, I can't tell we're gonna be best friends." She muttered as she met Rory and I at the front of the car and then we made our way towards the front doors of Chilton. "So where do we go?" She asked as we entered the overly large glass and iron front doors that led to what seemed to be the nervous system AKA Quad of the school.

"Uh," Rory said checking a paper in her hands. "The Ambrose building."

"Which is?" Mom asked.

"The big scary one." I answered, but I didn't think that helped. They were all big and they were all very scary.

"Oh great!" Mom said as if I had actually helped. "Thanks for the input."

"You're welcome." I told her as I noticed a man staring at us, or more specifically my mother the brunette Jessica Simpson.

"Lost?" He asked once he finally found the nerve to come over to us.

"Oh, yeah." My mother said. "We're looking for the headmaster's office in the Ambrose building." She told him. "I've been told it's the big scary looking one." I glared at her and Rory bumped me with her shoulder.

"Ah, okay." He said looking around. "Well, this is it right here." He said gesturing to the building next to us. Wasn't this embarrassing? "Down the stairs, make a left and the headmaster's office is at the end of the hall."

"Great. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Nameless dude said with a smile. Okay, time to go.

Rory noticed this too because she grabbed mom's arm to go, but dude extended his hand to shake a hand.

"Uh, I'm Ian Jack." He introduced. "My daughter Julia goes to school here." Julia Jack, how unfortunate. Mom took his hand.

"Hi!" Mom said in a voice I knew to well. It was that 'I had something to do, but you're cute so I'll postpone it' voice. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore. This is my daughter, Rory." She said and said twin had a very uncomfortable look on her face. " And this this my other daughter Ray."

"Sup?" I asked giving him the nod. Ian the dude looked surprised.

"Your daughters?" He asked. Oh right. we had been through this plenty of times before. 'You don't look old enough to have teenage daughters.' 'Oh really? Thank you so much!'. We did not have time for this. "Really. Wow, that's great. Uh… I mean, daughters are a great thing." I would hope for your daughters sake that you thought so.

"We're big fans." Mom said with a giant smile.

"We're just gonna go see the headmaster now," I said hooking my arm with Rory's. "So if you wouldn't mind postponing this little flirtation fest, that'd be great." Rory and I went to walk away, but it was like neither adult had heard me.

"Yeah." Ian said with a laugh. "So, is your husband here?" Oh goodness! "I'd love to meet him."

"Dude," I said and they finally acknowledged me. "She's not married. Now she's gonna subtly ask if you're married by asking to meet your wife, but we all know your divorced so could we please just skip this because we got places to be."

"How did she now I was divorced?" Ian Jack asked my mom.

"She's psychic." My mom said not missing a beat. I wasn't psychic, I could see the tan line on his finger from where his wedding band used to be.

"Hello!" I exclaimed. "Headmaster. Waiting. Late." I reminded her tapping the silver watch Grandpa had given me two years ago for Christmas.

That seemed to bring back my mother from the land of flirtation. "Right! We gotta go meet the big guy, and I gotta get back to work."

"Finally." Rory sighed as we began to walk away, but dude was not deterred.

"Where do you work?" He called. Well if that wasn't stalkerish I didn't know what was.

"At an inn." My mom said stopping and turning to face him. "The Independence Inn. I run it."

"Really?" He asked and I tried to contain my groan.

"In a different outfit, of course." Mom said with a smile.

Apparently Ian, also known as the dude who was gonna make us late, found that funny. "Ha. Well, It was nice to meet you, Lorelai. Good luck in school, girls. I'll tell Julia to look out for you."

"Great, thanks." Rory said back as we continued to move.

"See you." He called, but I thin he was talking to mom because she waved and mouthed 'bye' to him.

"What a nice, nice man." She said.

"You're feeling pretty good about yourself right now, aren't you?" Rory asked and mom kept smiling.

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to get you a mirror?" I asked looking at her cowboy boots and then her shirt.

"And I'm back." She said as her smile left her face. Let's go."

We went through yet another glass and iron door to find ourselves in a very big room that apparently has dedicated it's life to marble and wood.

"Oh, good. More big stuff." Mom said sarcastically as we walked down the large blue marble staircase. She was so intimidated.

"Turn left." Rory said steering us the right way once we got to the bottom of the stairs. While Rory was busy following Ian Jack's instructions I noticed three girls, two blondes and a redhead staring after us. What? You've never seen twins before?

"Oh" Mom said and we continued on remembering Ian Jack's directions until we ended up walking down a long hallway, almost to the headmaster's office. Rory kept looking around us apprehensively just like mom, but I didn't get why they were so scared.

We got to the door and stood in front of it for who knows how long before my mother finally spoke.

"You ready?" Mom asked and I nodded.

"Not in the slightest." I told her.

"You ready?" She asked again and I nodded again although I was lying.

"Yes." Rory answered and I opened the door.

We went inside the very old people looking room where a desk sat with a strict looking woman wearing library glasses sitting behind it. We walked to her and stopped in front of her desk.

Mom cleared her throat. "Um.. Excuse me." She said quietly probably hoping the secretary wouldn't hear her, but she did. She looked up at us as if she didn't even realize we were there and jumped slightly."Oh! How.. Wow. Hi. I.. I'm Lorelai Gilmore." Mom stuttered out. "These are my daughters, Lorelai Gilmore. I named them both after me. I was in the hospital all whacked out on Demerol." She glanced at me and then Rory before she even realized she was ranting. "Never mind. B-B-But we call her Rory and we call this one Ray. They're both short for Lorelai, but 'Hey, you' suffices depending on the.." Rory nudged her and she stopped her babbling. "Is the headmaster here?"

The secretary stood abruptly and took off her library lady glasses. "One moment." She said before walking away and through the door next to the one we just came in through as we watched.

"See?" Mom whispered. "That's what happens when you go to bed with your makeup on." Rory grinned and I snickered while our mother sighed.

Soon the door opened behind us and the secretary just stood there stiffly like she was about to announce the Queen of Britain's arrival.

"Headmaster Charleston will see you now." She said simply.

Mom cleared her throat again "Great. Thanks." I didn't let got of Rory's arm as we went into the Headmasters officer where a tall slightly overweight man was standing at his desk.

"Ms. Gilmore," He said holding out a hand towards mom. "I'm headmaster Charleston." Really? I thought he was a clown. Ya learn something new everyday.

"Hi. Wow." She said. "It's really nice to meet.." But her voice trailed off as she looked around, I followed her gaze and saw Grandma sitting on the couch that sat against the wall underneath a very expensive looking painting. "Mom. Uh, ex.. What are you doing here?"

Grandma didn't say anything before standing up, and walking past my mother to Rory and I. "I came to wish my granddaughters luck on their first day of school." She said and mom looked annoyed. "You both look wonderful in your uniforms! You know your mother used to hate hers when she went here. She called it ugh."

"Who does that remind you of?" Rory asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't have to come all the way out here, Mom." Mom said although I'm pretty sure she was actually saying 'I wish you weren't here mom.'.

"This gave me a chance to make sure that Hanlin here takes good care of my granddaughters."

"Isn't Hanlin a city in Germany?" I asked.

"That's Hamelin." Rory told me and I made an 'Oh' face. I should probably remember that.

"You're Hanlin." Mom said gesturing to the Headmaster.

"Hanlin Charleston." He introduced.

"Hanlin's wife and I are on the symphony fundraising committee together." Grandma told mom who pretended that was awesome.

"Wow." She said. "That's great." Which was Lorelai for 'What are you doing here? You're killing me woman!'.

The Headmaster decided to throw his two cents in. "Your father and I are golf rivals. We're still fighting it out to see which one is worse." Golf is not a sport although I was pretty good at it.

"Oh, yes." Grandma said as if she had forgotten. "We're all old friends."

"Well, there's nothing like friends." Mom said. "Especially if they're old." What?

Everyone seemed to agree with me because they all stared at my mother as if she was the strangest thing since the platypus.

Thankfully the headmaster seemed to want to get this over with. "Would you like to take off your coat and have a seat?" Oh crap.

"Oh, no. No, I'm fine." Mom said quickly, but dude would not leave it alone.

"I'm afraid they were a little overzealous with the furnace this morning. It's quite warm in here." I hadn't noticed, had you noticed mother?

"I like it warm." Mom said nodding her head like an idiot. Not that she was, she was the smartest person I knew after Rory, Lane, myself and Luke. What you don't think I'm smarter than my mother? Let's see her pick up a pencil and try some new millennium trigonometry.

Grandma didn't like that. "Lorelai, take off your coat and sit down. You don't want Hanlin to think you're rude." That wasn't a suggestion because she said it in that mom voice that clearly said 'I am your mother and you will do as I command'.

"Trust me grandma you don't want that." I told her shaking my head a smile, but she ignored me and I sighed.

Mom looked extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed as she took off her coat and like I predicted everyone stared at her shirt, cut offs and cowboy boots. Grandma rolled her eyes and exhaled very loudly. "Laundry day."

"I reckon she's correct lil' lady." I said with a cowboy accent and Rory snorted as she nudged me.

Grandma decided to change the subject. "Hanlin, did you know that both Ray and Rory have a 4.0 grade point average?" I did? I didn't usually keep track of that kind of stuff, as long as I saw the straight A's on my report card I was fine. "And Ray is involved in multiple extracurriculars at Stars Hallow high school."

"I'm sure he knows, Mom."

"These are two very special girls Hanlin. You take good care of them." Grandma said.

"We'll do our best, Emily." He said and everyone sat down.

"I promise you that neither of my daughters will be a problem. This one'll be fine although she can be a bit... scary and Rory's totally low maintenance. You know, like a Honda. You know, they're just easy, just..." I coughed and Rory looked so embarrassed. "Nice office." Smooth.

"Well, I don't think we should take up anymore of your precious time." Grandma said standing up. "It was lovely to see you. Give Bitty our love." She walked around the desk and kissed dudes cheeks. Who in their right mind names their child Bitty?

'Bitty?' I mouthed to Rory and she shrugged.

"Tell Richard I'll see him at the club Sunday." Headmaster Hamelin said- wait Hamelin was in Germany. I had to remember that.

"Have a wonderful day, girls." Grandma said. "I want to hear all about it. Do you need a ride or is your horse parked outside?" She asked looking at mom before leaving the room.

"It's so nice to meet you." Mom said as she stood and shook hands with headmaster and then she kissed Rory on her forehead. "Both of you have a great day." She said before kissing mine.

She turned to leave the room, but the Headmaster called her back. "Oh, you don't want to forget your coat."

"Oh no," Mom said turning back and picking up her coat. "'Cause that would be embarrassing." She did her famous Gilmore nervous uncomfortable laugh before leaving us in the lions den.

"Would you two rather do separate interviews?" Dude asked and I resisted the urge to shrug.

"We'd prefer to stay together." Rory said and he nodded.

"You're obviously a bright girl, Miss. Gilmore." He said not wasting any time.

"Thank you." Rory and I chorused and he looked up.

"We're you talking to me or her?" I asked curiously, but he just smiled a smile that made me very nervous and I was only a few second away from doing my own nervous uncomfortable laugh.

"Good grades." We both had the same grades. "Teachers like you." Depended on what teachers you talked to. "Not a lot of social activities, though." And now I knew he was talking about Rory, so being the amazing sister I was, I immediately went to her defense.

"Oh, well, just living at Stars Hollow is kind of a social activity, actually." I said with a little laugh.

"Nothing in your school appealed to you?" He asked looking at Rory.

"I work at my mother's inn after school sometimes." She said. "And I was in the German Club for a while. But there were only three of us. Then two left after seeing Schindler's List." Not gonna lie, I was one of the two.

"But you Ms. Gilmore," He said and I assumed he was talking to me. "Have many activities. Soccer, gymnastics, book club, volleyball and you ran the schools website." He looked at me. "In that area you differ very much from your sister."

"Just because we have the same face doesn't mean we're the same person." I told him. "Now don't get me wrong, I could sit on the couch everyday after school eating cheese puffs like every other pimple faced teenager when I want to, but a girls gotta have a little variety." I said and Rory kicked me. This is what happens when your mother gives you and your twin sister the same name which also happens to be her name, you pick up some bad traits. In my mother case, I got her rambling.

"What are your aspirations?" He asked and I let Rory take this one.

"I want to go to Harvard to study Journalism and Political Science." Why when we could join forces with our mother and take over the world I'll never know.

"On your way to being…"He trailed off.

"Christiane Amanpour."

"Bless you." I told her and she sighed. What?

"Really?" The Headmaster asked in surprised. Yeah I blessed her, this is America and I will bless anyone I want!

"Yes." Rory said and they lost me all together.

I'm not gonna lie, I drifted away from the conversation as they continued talking even though I knew that was a bad idea.

I started thinking about Stars Hallow high school and all my friends. Sure I didn't have a Lane like Rory did, but I still did have friends from my clubs and I was wondering if they'd miss me. Sure I wouldn't miss them, but that had more to do with the fact that I didn't know their names which was only because I wasn't good with names. I'd forget my own if two other people in my family didn't have it.

Maybe I could start writing them on my hands or just carry around a bunch of name tags with me and make people wear them.

"Ray!" I heard Rory exclaimed and I jumped.

"Oh my God, what!?" I demanded turning to her.

"Headmaster Charleston just asked you a question." She said with a tense smile that relayed how mad she was at me for not paying attention, or maybe it was annoyance.

"Uh...could you repeat the question?" I asked with a nervous chuckle.

"When you picture yourself in college, where are you and what are you doing?" He asked.

"Well I see myself at NYU," I told him immediately. "My plan has always been to write books until I was seven and I wanted to become a psychiatrist and physical therapist."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "That seems like a lot." He said and I shrugged.

"I figure that I could double major in literature and psychology and take a six month course that NYU offers for the physical therapy part." I told him with a nod. I looked at Rory and I was surprised to see her smiling at me.

"I didn't know you wanted to be a psychiatrist or a physical therapist." She said quietly.

"Well I never told you." I told her with a smile. "So unless you have freaky mind reading powers you have nothing to worry about."

"Wouldn't it be hard to be so far away from your sister?" He asked curiously as he folded his hands on his desk. "It's proven in studies that females have harder times being far away from their families, especially other female members." Well you can take your proven studies and shove them up your saggy, liver spotted, hair covered...

"Harvard is only two hundred and eleven point one miles away from NYU which is only a three hour and forty-eight minute drive." I told him feeling pretty awesome. "I looked it up when I decided which college I was going to attend."

The headmaster nodded and stood up. "I've known your Grandparents for quite some time." Excuse me?

"What does that-" I began, but Rory had to cut me off.

"We know." She said sending me a look.

"In fact, I was at a party at their house just last week where I had the most delicious lobster puffs I've ever eaten." He said, but crab puffs didn't sound very appealing to me. "I'm very fond of them."

"That's nice." Rory said at the same time I said "Good for you."

The headmaster sat down across from us and I'd be lying if I said that he wasn't just a bit creepy.

"None of this, however," He began. "Will be of any benefit to you." Then why the Hello Kitty was Grandma here? "Chilton has one of the highest academic standards of any school in America. You may have been the smartest girl at Stars Hollow, but this is a different place. The pressures are greater, the rules are stricter, and the expectations are high. If you make it through, you will have received one of the finest educations one can get. And there should be no reason why you should not achieve all your goals. However, since you are starting late, and are not used to this highly competitive atmosphere, there is a good chance that you will fail. That is fine. Failure is a part of life. But not a part of Chilton. Understand?" But if Chilton was real then that meant it was apart of life and therefore life would be apart of it...Right?

Rory looked very, very unsure of herself as she desperately tried to look like she wasn't bothered. "So, you liked the lobster puffs, huh?" Don't crack Rory, your sister from the same mister is here for you.

Headmaster Charleston held out two folders. "Take this to Ms. James in the administration office across the hall." He told us and I tried not to sneer at him.

I took them from him before grabbing Rory's hands and leaving the office.

"I've never been so unsure of myself is my entire life." She said shocked. I was just happy I guessed right about her facial expressions.

"Don't worry twin." I said hugging her to my side as we continued to walk very slowly towards the office door. "You killed it in there."

"Well I don't feel like it." She sighed. "I feel like my entire future at Chilton depended on that meeting and I blew it."

"If anyone blew it, it was me." I told her. "I barely paid attention to half of the entire conversation and I think I screwed it up most when I told him how far away Harvard was from NYU." Plus it didn't help that I was taunting him in my head the entire time.

Rory and I walked into the administration office and went up to the desk a lady was standing behind and put down the folders. She looked a lot like our old P.E. teacher at Stars Hallow high.

"Hi," Rory said. "I'm looking for Ms. James?"

"Name?" She asked not even bothering to tell us if her name was Ms. James.

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore." I told her. "And this is my twin sister Lorelai."

"But I go by Rory." Rory said quickly when Ms. James looked up at us like we had any control on what our mother named us.

"And I go by Ray." I told her with a smile. She gave me a look that clearly said she was not in the mood for smiles and annoying teenagers named Ray.

"Fill this out, please." She said taking the folder and placing two sheets and one pencil on the desk. Really one pencil? This was a private school probably costing our grandparents thousands of dollars in tuition and they couldn't spare another freaking pencil?

"Cheapskate." I muttered as Ms. James had her back turned. Rory used the pencil she had given us and I pulled one out of my bag as we began to fill out the sheet.

Name? Lorelai Gilmore.

Age? Never ask a lady her age.

Birthday. Why? So you can figure out my age?

I went through the rest of the sheet answering snarkily in my head but making sure I wrote down socially acceptable answers. When Rory and I were done Ms. James took the papers back and started giving us stuff.

"Here's your locker numbers and your schedule." She said placing two pieces of paper in front of us. You'd kill less trees if you put them both on the same paper. "Here's the rules of the school and the Chilton code of honor. Here are the words to the school song, which must be recited upon demand." Excuse me? "This an happen anytime, anyplace. If you do it in Latin you get extra credit. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah," I said. "Are you guys randomly going around asking students to sing the school song in Latin? And if so, why?" I asked and Ms. James gave me a look that clearly told me that the answer to my question was well above her pay grade.

Ms. James stayed quiet as she stared at me and I stared right back until the tension apparently got too thick for Rory to take.

"Uh, not at the moment." Rory said and Ms. James finally looked away from me.

"If you do, you can make an appointment with your guidance counselor, Mr. Winters. He handles everything but Bulimia and pregnancy." Why'd she look at me when she said pregnancy? "For that, you have to go to the nurse, or Coach Rubens. Welcome to Chilton."

**(_~*~_)(_LORELAI'S FIRST DAY AT CHILTON_)(_~*~_)**

Three classes. That's how many classes Rory and I had together out of the eight in the entire school day...well four if you counted lunch which we thankfully had together, but I was going to the office after school and asking if I could change my schedule so I'd at least have five out of eight classes with my sister.

Rory and I were in our second of the three classes we had together and unfortunately it was World history.

Our teacher, whatever the hell his name was, was pacing in front of his desk as he lectured us on the French culture and as usual, I wasn't listening to a word he said. I'd just look at Rory's notes during free period or when Rory and I got home.

I didn't really pay attention to anything before I heard some guys whispering behind me.

"Who's she?" One of the dudes asked and I turned my head slightly and saw the guys behind me. One of them was cute and he was leaning forward in his seat to talk to the guy behind me.

"New girl." He answered and I looked at the row next to me where Rory was sitting taking notes, then I looked down at my notebook to see a very bad doodle of a cat.

The bell rang and the teacher told us the class was dismissed so I began pushing my notebook and world history text book into my bag.

"Looks like we got ourselves a Mary." I heard the first guys voice say. What the hell did that mean?

"Miss, uh, Gilmore." The teacher said as the rest of the kids began leaving the classroom and Rory and I both looked at him. "Both of you." He said. "Could you come up here please?" I sighed before slinging my Beatles messenger bag over my shoulder and walking up to his desk with Rory. "This is last week's study material." He said before handing Rory and gigantic binder crammed full of papers and then handing me another one. "There'll be a test on them tomorrow. But since you're new, you can take a makeup test on Monday. Will that be sufficient time?"

"Monday?" I asked and he nodded so I looked over at Rory.

"Sure, that's fine." She said looked very overwhelmed.

"That's just an overview." Teacher-who-obviously-needs-glasses-if-he-thinks-this-is-just-an-overview say what? "You'll find it very helpful to you to borrow one of the other student's personal notes. They tend to be more detailed."

"More detailed than this?" I asked looking at the binder he gave me.

"It seems daunting right now, I know." You obviously don't if you think daunting is a strong enough word of this hoarders manual to French culture.

"No, no." Rory said quickly. "It's okay. We'll be fine." Speak for yourself. Rory made to leave the room and I followed her, but the teacher started talking again.

"Remember to get those notes." He said. "They'll be a lifesaver."

"I think I'm gonna need an actual lifesaver." I said as we continued out of the room, but as we were leaving we almost walked right into a girl who was just in our class. I recognized her as one of the blondes in the group of girls who had been staring after us.

"I'm Paris." She introduced quickly, but I didn't have time for girls who tried to make friends by scaring the crap out of them first.

"I gotta go." I said looking at Rory. "I've gotta get a book from the library." No I didn't, but I didn't want to stay around this chick. "Nice meeting you Paris Hilton." I said to the girl before walking away from them.

After I left my sister I decided to go and find my locker which, hopefully, was somewhere near Rory's.

When I found it there were a couple other students digging through lockers around it except for the one in a three locker radius of mine.  
I quickly put the combination in before it opened and I quickly dropped my bag into it before leaning against the locker next to it and opening up my overview binder to the first page which was filled with diagrams and small yellow post it notes taped onto it.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said to myself. "I don't even know how to pronounce most of these words." I heard a giggle from behind me and I turned around to see a girl with light brown skin and black hair tied in a long braid that ended at her mid-back.

"Does my pain amuse you?" I asked and the girl turned around and actually looked a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." She said. "It's just that I felt the same way when I first started here."

"You're new too?" I asked hopefully, but she shook her head.

"I enrolled in the middle of freshman year." She told me. "I'm Cara," She said holding out her head.

"Lorelai." I said shifting the binder into my left arm so I could shake Bay's hand. "But everyone calls me Ray."

"So I guess you're the new Mary everyone's talking about." She guessed, but I shook my head. If anyone knew me at all Mary wouldn't be the first word they'd use to describe me. I mean, I wasn't a slut or anything, but I wasn't exactly as innocent and saintly like Rory.

"No that would be my sister Rory." I told her as I put the binder in my locker. "What does that even mean anyway?"

"You know," She said. "Virgin Mary. The think she's a Mary Sue." That's unfortunate. "What class do you have next?" She asked. "Maybe I could help you find it."

I dug around in my bag before producing my class schedule and looking it over. "I have chemistry with Mrs. Randall."

"Me too." She said closing her locker. "We gotta go upstairs." I shut my locker.

"Lead the way." I ordered shutting my own locker and I began following her down the hall. "You wouldn't happen to have the notes for World History would you?"

**(_~*~_)(_LORELAI'S FIRST DAY AT CHILTON_)(_~*~_)**

Seven. That's how many classes I had with Cara, it was also the number of large binders I now had in my locker and the number of times I checked the clock in the last ten minutes of Art History so I could get out of there. Next period was lunch and would be my first time seeing Rory since World History.

Cara was in her literature class so I was on my own to find the cafeteria when I rounded the corner and noticed the blonde kid backing Rory into the lockers. Nobody else was around and it didn't look like he was being threatening or anything, but Rory looked mighty uncomfortable.

"I could even help you study." The boy said as I got closer to them. Neither the boy wonder nor Rory seemed to notice me. "If you want."

"Uh, I kind of view studying as a solitary activity." Rory lied. We always studied together after about an hour of procrastination. "But thanks."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Because I wouldn't mind-"

"Back off pretty boy." I said startling them boy and making them both turn to me. He looked at me and then back to Rory before coming back to me. I gave him a smirk.

"There's two of you." He said as if we hadn't realized that ourselves.

"Nice observation Einstein." I told him shifting my books in my arm.

"I'm Tristin." He said turning his body to me with that charming smile he had been giving to Rory a bit ago. Was he hitting on me? That's so cute. "And you are?"

"Not interested." I told him with my trademark bitch smile. "Now listen up ass-face." I said and he seemed surprised that I was talking to him like that. "Yeah I'm talking to you. Stay away from my sister. She doesn't want, nor does she need, your help. She's clearly not interested in you and right now you just look pathetic and bit stalkerish as you continuously go after a girl that will forever be mentally and physically out of your league. Comprende?" I asked, but didn't let him speak. "Good. Now off you go Bay Watch." I finished all the while giving him my bitch smile.

He let out a little scoff/laugh that made it clear that he thought that this was a game. "This is gonna be fun." He said looking at me. "Bye Mary." He said turning around, but he kept looking at me before he fulling turned and disappeared around the corner.

"Thank you." Rory said. "But now I have no ones notes to borrow."

"It's as if you don't even know me." I said handing her the blue notebook that had been on top of my books. "I got you covered."

"Who's Caroline Jamison?" She asked looking at the name written neatly at the top of the notebook.

"She laughed at me when I was looking through the binder and instead of murdering her in the hall and slathering her blood on the lockers to mark my territory I decided to make a friend." I told her casually as she gave back the notebook. "She said we could hang onto those until after the test."

"How is it that you managed to make a friend I made an enemy?" She asked pitifully as we began walking down the hall and I hooked my right arm into her left one.

"It's that Paris chick isn't it?" I asked although I already knew.

"How'd you know?" She asked and I sighed.

"If our first grade field trip to the zoo taught me anything it was never trust girls named Paris." I told her. We had a girl named Paris Hastings in our first grade class at Stars Hollow Elementary. The school took us to a zoo and they had this sting ray tank where they let you put your hand inside and touch the sting rays.

Paris, the little devil she was, told me that if I got close enough that I could hear them talk and I being the naive five year old I was, believed her. I got super close to the tank, as close as I could without falling in and then Paris pushed me in. The entire class, minus Rory, got mad at me because we had to go home before we even got the chance to see the monkeys. Nobody would talk to me for the next week until my mom brought everyone cookies when she heard about my five year old troubles.

"Ray we were five." Rory reminded me as if I had forgotten. "You've got to let it go."

"Let it go?" I asked. "Paris Hastings traumatized me so much that I can't even go into the beach."

"We've never been to the beach." Rory pointed out as if I was being ridiculous.

"That's beside the point." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Where are we going?" She asked as we neared the end of the hall.

"Well since it is our lunch period I thought we'd walk aimlessly around the school and if we happen to come upon the cafeteria we'll do what normal people do and go inside to eat."

"Sounds like a plan." Rory said with a laugh.

**(_~*~_)**

After lunch Rory and I had to split up seeing as we both still had two more periods away from each other before the last class of the day.

Right now I was currently walking out of the library with Cara as the bell rang signalling the end of my free period which I had spent with Bay.

Normally I wasn't a big fan of people in general so I usually laid on a lot of the Lorelai charm I had inherited from my mother to make sure they could handle me which they normally couldn't, but Cara was a trooper. She laughed at jokes most would find offensive, she didn't shy away from the stories of the tricks I would play on the girls at Star Hollows high and she even found my crude personality amusing. She was practically a much more sane version of my mother.

She had even told me a bit about her. She was the photographer for the schools newspaper, _The Franklin_ and knew everything there was to know about cheese and she hated taking pictures for the paper but she continued to do it because it drove her mother mad because she thought Cara should've been spending more time on her academic clubs. She was definitely a sane version of my mother.

"Foreign Languages?" I asked looking down at my schedule before looking at Cara. "That's not a real thing."

"I'm pretty sure other languages are a real thing." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but they're always broken up into smaller classes like French or Spanish II." I told her.

"Well the Foreign languages class is that," She said. "But instead of learning to speak one language all year you go to a different one every week." Well that was stupid.

"That's stupid." I told her stuffing my schedule back in my bag.

"It is indeed." She agreed. "But we have to pass that stupid class if we want to graduate." Oh joy!

Cara showed me to the foreign languages class room and other students were still filing in and taking their seats when we got there. I picked the first seat in the second row from the door and was taking out a notebook when I heard the most annoying sound in the planet.

"Hello Mary." Dick the dick greeted and I looked up to see the blonde annoyance known as Tristin smirking down at me with two of his friends behind him.

"Wrong sister dumbass." I told him as my face went into bitch smile mode.

"Oh," He said as if that was even better. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"It's Ray buttercup." I said. "Now why don't you and your friends go take a seat in the back while us smart kid actually try and learn something today. Okay?" I asked with a smile. "Okay." And with that I opened my notebook and began heading my paper. I knew that he was still staring down at me, but I just kept looking down at my paper until he and his gorilla pets walked away to take their seats.

"Do you know him?" Cara asked and I sighed.

"I found him trying to mount my sister in the hallway and basically told him that he was pathetic before shooing him away like a dog." I told her. "I think his name is Tristin McAnnoyingPants."

"If Paris finds out that he's interested in you, she's gonna make your life a living hell." Cara informed me and I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked to her.

"Paris?" I asked wondering if it was the same Paris who already hated my sister.

"She's on The Franklin with me and is absolutely terrifying." Cara said. "I answered a question in Literature class last year and she practically told me that if I didn't stop trying to ruin her she'd ruin me."

"Sounds like a real charmer." I commented sitting back in my chair and crossing my legs as much as possible under the desk.

"She's the devil in plaid." Well I was the devil in dotted shorts. I'd like to see her mess with me.

After Foreign Languages and Algebra II I was making my way to my locker, but had to stop at the bathroom. When I finally made it to said locker I found Cara and Rory standing in the middle of the hallway with what looked like paper machet and wood all over the ground.

"What'd I miss?" I asked walking over to Rory who looked like someone had kicked her puppy. "What happened?"

"Paris happened." Cara told me and I took Rory's hand.

"I was trying to open my locker, but it was stuck." She explained. "When I got it opened I accidentally knocked into Paris and she dropped her project." I looked down at the wooden mess on the ground.

"Was her project a model of Hogwarts after Voldemort got done with it?" I asked tilting my head and Rory groaned. "I'm sorry." I said with a little laugh as I wrapped my arms around her and she held onto the arm covering her torso. "I should be more sympathetic."

"That'd be nice." Rory informed me and I looked to Cara.

"Aren't we supposed to be in History right now?" I asked and she nodded before jabbing her thumb towards the door she stood in front of.

"This is it."

"Of course it is." Rory said dejectedly and I let her go. "Lets get this over with."

Cara, Rory and I walked into the classroom and I immediately spotted the blonde Paris chick that was making my twin so miserable

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Paris said when she spotted us. I gave her a sarcastic little wave before Rory sat in the desk next to her in the first row and I sat behind her. Blondie McBlonderson came into the room right as Cara took her seat in the second row from the door next to me.

"Hey, Mary." He said with a smirk when he spotted Rory and I looked right at him.

"Step away from the twin trust fund." I said and his smirk got even bigger as he walked down the row towards me.

"Hello to you too Ray." He said into my ear before taking the seat behind me. Great, I get 24/7 annoyance. "Have I told you that you look amazing today?" He asked. "Cause you do."

I sighed and turned around in my seat to look at him. "I will crush you." I said simply before turning back around in my seat as the teacher decided to start the class already.

"Ok," Mrs. Ness said. "We left our projects off on Friday with Mr. Gaynor." Enter snort from yours truly. "So today we will pick up with Miss Geller."

Paris stood up and I internally groaned. Rory would mess up someone's project the day they have to present it.

"I don't have my project." Paris informed the teacher.

"Miss Geller, did you have sufficient time to complete your project?" Mrs. Ness asked.

"Yes."

"And yet you don't have it done?" Obviously.

"No." Isn't this the part where she blames all the problems in her life on Rory?

"You will receive an incomplete on the project."

"It's my fault." Rory immediately said as she stood up and I slapped my face.

"Oh my God."

Mrs. Ness looked confused by the unknown interruption. "Who are you?"

"Rory Gilmore. I wrecked her project."

"Shut up." Paris hissed and I glared at her.

"I don't have a Rory Gilmore. I have a Lorelai Gilmore."

"That's me." Rory and I said at the same time.

Mrs. Ness looked to me and then back to Rory. "Both of you are Rory and Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes. And I wrecked her project." Rory confirmed. "My locker got stuck."

"Just stay out of this." Paris hissed and that was my final straw.

"Would you stop being for ungrateful and realize that she's just trying to help you?" I asked standing up. Mrs. Ness either didn't notice my interruption or didn't care.

"Do you go by Rory or Lorelai?" She asked.

"I didn't ask for her help." Paris said looking straight at me.

"Whatever." Rory said to Mrs. Ness's question. "It's not her fault."

"Well to bad because you're getting it." I snapped at the blonde.

"I need you both to pick one." Mrs. Ness requested and I looked at her.

"One what?" Rory and I asked at the same time.

"One name." She specified.

"Rory." Rory answered.

"Ray." I told her before I noticed everyone staring at me and then I slowly sat down in my seat.

"Thank you." Mrs. Ness said. "Rory, you wrecked Paris' project when?"

"Just before class."

"Very convenient." She obviously was not convinced.

"If you don't believe her you can just look outside your door." I told her crossing my arms over my chest. "It looks like someone took a model of the White house and threw it at the wall."

"No, I did." Rory said trying to convince our teacher. "My lock got stuck…"

"Stop it!" Paris demanded.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed looking to her. "Would you stop being such a pompous ass?!" I asked.

Apparently Mrs. Ness did not like my language. "Miss Gilmore!" She exclaimed. "I don't know what they allowed you to do at your previous school, but we do not allow profanity at Chilton!"

"Good to know." I said giving her a thumbs up and a super sarcastic smile. I was completely done with this.

"You just bought yourself a trip to Headmaster Charleston's office." She snapped. "Get your things and go!"

"Gladly!" I snapped before grabbing my bag and getting up from my seat. I walked down the row and out of the class before coming back and look to Mrs. Ness. "Give Rory my work! I may seem disrespectful and a slacker now, but I actually do care about my grades!" Then I left for the Headmasters office.

**(~*~)**

Since it was my first day at Chilton I didn't get a detention or suspension anything. I made up some ridiculous story about letting my schoolwork psych me out and they let me sit in the office for the rest of the day until the bell rang telling us that we were finally able to go home.

Rory picked me up from the office and we got out things from our lockers before making our way through the school.

"Thank you for defending me against Paris." Rory thanked me when we got to the giant room with the huge staircase that we had entered into at the beginning of the day.

"No problem." I told her.

"I just wish you hadn't of gotten in trouble." She said gripping the straps of her backpack.

"I didn't," I said. "Not really. I blamed it on nerves and they just let me sit in the office all day. I'm just happy that we can go home."

"We still gotta come back tomorrow." She said as we went up the staircase and I scoffed.

"Don't remind me." I groaned before wrapping my arm around hers and we entered the quad.

As soon as we got outside of the school to the designated area where parents were supposed to pick up their kids and saw mom leaning against the back of the car I practically danced towards her.

"Mm." Mom said as she put her coffee down. "Hey, you."

Rory and I seemed to have the same idea as we dropped our bags and threw our arms around our mother. "So, this whole plaid-skirt thing…" Rory started. "My idea?"

"My day sucked too." Mom said.

"Promise?" I asked knowing that would make me feel a bit better.

"I swear on my mother's life." Grandma problems.

Mom tried to pull away, but Rory was not ready to let go of either of us. "Not yet." She said holding onto us, but I wasn't annoyed. That school had terrified my sister, if she needed a few extra seconds of hugging that was fine with me.

"Still hugging, still hugging." Mom said before putting a smooch on both our faces. "So, I brought us some coffee."

"Oh thank God!" I sighed pulling away from mom and Rory and picking up the two heavier of the three cups that sat on the bumper.

"Triple caps, easy foam." Mom said as I handed Rory her coffee. We both took a drink of ours before grimacing and trading cups. They were both just normal coffee, no cream, no sugar, but I could always tell the difference when Luke made a cup for me or for Rory. "If that doesn't work, we'll stick our fingers in a light socket."

Mom laughed and went to pick up our bags and looked very surprised by the weight. "What, do they expect you to get smart all in one day?" She asked as we went to the front of the car.

"Oh, they expect a lot of things." I told her as Rory opened the passenger side door. She pulled the seat up so I could get in the back and mom threw our bags in the back with me

"So tell me." Mom requested as she got inside.

"I don't know." Rory took over. "It was just one big, long, scary, tweedy, bad eight hours."

"Add some hair spray, and you got my day." Mom said.

"One of the girls already hates me." Rory told her as I slid in the middle of the backseat.

"The guys are weird." I added in.

"Weirder than other guys?" Mom asked and I scoffed before looking at her.

"Yeah, they kept calling me Mary." Mom seemed to find that very amusing.

"You're kidding me." She said with a shocked smile. "Wow, I can't believe they still say that."

"Why?" Rory asked. "What does it mean?"

"It means Virgin Mary." I told her and they both looked at me. "It means they think you look like a goody-goody."

"You're kidding." Rory asked and I shook my head.

"How'd you know about that?" Mom asked.

"Oh," I said with a smile. "While Rory made a mortal enemy, I made a friend."

"You?" She asked and I nodded. "You the girl that hates everyone?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

Rory seemed to be stuck on the Mary thing. "Well what would they have called me if they thought I looked like a slut?"

"Well, they might have added a Magdalene to it." Mom told her and I made a little 'huh' noise.

"Biblical insults." I said. "This really is an advanced school." Mom and Rory laughed before mom turned on the car and we left the demon school in our dust.

**(~*~)**

Later that night I was in my room trying to make sense of the jumble that was Cara's notes when a the phone ring. I didn't have a cell phone yet so mom had five land lines; one in the living room, one in the kitchen and one for each of our rooms.  
My land line phone was shaped like a pair of red lips which I loved. Ms. Patty had given it to me when she was cleaning our her garage when I was ten.

I picked up the top half of the phone and put it in between my head and shoulder. "Hello?" I asked.

"Ray?" A voiced asked and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Cara?" I asked. "How'd you get my number?"

"You dropped the case for your glasses on your way out of class." She said and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I don't wear glasses." I told her. "Never have."

"Well on the inside of the lid it said _'Property of Lorelai Gilmore although she never wears them even though I paid two hundred dollars for the frames so she wouldn't have to wear cat eye glasses and walk around looking like a middle aged librarian from the fifties. If lost or thrown away please contact Lorelai's mother Lorelai or her sister Lorelai at the number below.'_" Cara read and I sighed. "Do you really have the same name as your mother and twin sister?"

"Yes," I told her. "Yes I do. I came out first and Mom decided _'Well I did all this work to get her out of me so shouldn't I be able to name her after me?'_, so she did, but then when Rory came out she didn't want her getting jealous because I had our mothers name and she didn't. So she named us both Lorelai." I explained.

"That must get confusing."

"Not really," I told her. "We stopped initialing our things because we all had the same initial's and just started wearing and using each others things." I said. "The only time it actually gets confusing is when my dad sends us all gifts when he can't make it for birthday's or holidays because he thinks he's being funny by putting Lorelai Gilmore on the tags when in reality he's just asking to be punched."

"Wow." She said. "Your family sounds ridiculous."

"We are." I told her. "If you wanted to give back the glasses you can just throw them away. I only need them for stupid things like reading and driving and seeing."

"Don't you dare them away Ray Gilmore!" My mother's voice said through the phone and my eyes widened.

"Mom!" I yelled. "This is a private phone call!"

"You know nothing is private when I'm around." She said. "And I wanted to meet your new friend."

"Mom get off the phone now!" I demanded, but she ignored me.

"Hi," My mom said. "I'm Ray's mother Lorelai. You must be the girl at school she made friends with.

"Mom off!"

"I have a quick question for you." Mom said ignoring me yet again. "Were you afraid of her at the beginning?" That was it.

"RORY!" I yelled as loud as I could. I had to be loud, my bedroom was in the attic and hers was just off the kitchen.

"GIVE ME A SECOND!" She yelled back.

"I know she can be a bit intimidating when you first meet her," Mom continued as if I hadn't said a word. "But she's really a sweetheart. Her favorite color is blue, she loves cotton candy, her favorite animal is the brown bear because her dad got her this stuffed bear when she was two and she says her favorite movie is The A-Team because she wants people to be afraid of her, but her actual favorite movie is How Harry Met Sally. When she watched it the first time she cr-Hey!" I heard her exclaim. Oh thank God for Rory! "Rory let go of the phone!" She demanded. "Rory I am your mother and you will obey me!"

"You're pulling that card now?" I heard Rory ask. "Of all times?"

"I'm the mother!" Mom said "I can pull that card whenever I want."

"Sorry mom." Rory said. "Twin trumps mother." I could picture my mother gaping at her.

"If it wasn't for mother twin wouldn't be here." She reminded her. "Now let go of the damn pho-" And then her voice stopped and I could only hear muffles of yelling from downstairs.

"Cara?" I asked. "Are you still there?"

"...Yeah." Thank God.

"Congratulations." I breathed. "You just survived your first Lorelai ambush. It was bound to happen sooner or later, but I was kinda hoping for later."

"This happens to all your friends?" She asked in surprise.

"Why do you think I have none?" I asked. "You are only the fourth person to get through it." I said.

"Who else did?" She asked.

"My mothers best friend Suki, my sisters other best friend Lane and Luke."

"Who's Luke?"

"He supplies us Lorelai's with coffee." I explained. "Now that you've gotten through the most traumatizing event you will ever experience in your life, is there anything else you needed?"

"I was actually going to ask if you wanted to come over after school tomorrow so I could help you with your work, but I'd rather come over to yours."

"Why?"

"Because your mother's insane." She said with a little laugh. "She's a pop tart and ball pit kind of woman and mine's a caviar and Chopin kind of person." I wonder if that's what it was like for my mother to grow up with Grandma and Grandpa.

"Sure..." I drug out. "But you do know we don't have a ball pit right?"

"Yes," She said sounding as if she was trying not laugh. "I realize you don't have a ball pit."

Suddenly the door to my bedroom opened and Rory poked her head in. "Mom and I are going out for pizza with Lane. Are you coming?"

"Yeah," I told her. "Just give me a second." She smiled before closing the door and I went back to my conversation.

"I gotta go." I told Cara. "I'll talk to you at school?"

"Sure." She said. "Bye." I hung up before closing my books and getting off my bed. I went to my closet and slid open the door before looking at my clothes for a minute. There was no way in hell I was going out in my Chilton uniform.

I got a pair of dark blue jeans, a gray baseball tee with pink sleeves and a cowl neck and pair it with a pair light brown faux suede lace up ankle boot with fur on the inside. I left my hair in the two loose pigtails my mother had done just because she could before leaving my room and going downstairs to the kitchen where mom and Rory were sharing a slice of pie.

"I thought we were going out for pizza?" I said and mom put down her fork.

"We are," She said. " Now lets go."

"Wait, aren't we gonna clean up?" Rory asked looking down at the black with barely any pie left on it.

"The ants will clean up for us." Mom said putting her hand on both of our backs and ushering us out of the kitchen. I rolled my eyes knowing full well we didn't have ants.

Rory, Lane, mom and me were all walking down the sidewalk next to the buildings that housed Luke's and the grocery store. The entire town was being lit up by the fairy lights that adorned the bushed, trees and wrapped around the benches along the streets. Lane and I had just finished out pizza while mom and Rory were eating like birds, so naturally like the amazing twin sister I was I took Rory's Pizza.

"It was so weird not having you guys in school today." Lane said looking at me. "Science is so boring without you moving around all of Mr. Peezer's things. And I finally noticed some of the other kids. Let me say, they are a sad lot."

"Yeah, well add a couple plaid skirts and you got the Chilton freaks." I told her. before taking a bite of my pizza.

"I totally miss you." She said looking at Rory before turning to me. "And you too."

"We miss you too." Rory said giving her a little smile.

"I have an idea." Mom said finally deciding to speak. "What about, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, when I go into Hartford for my business class, what if Lane comes along and you guys can shop and study, and join a cult and shave your heads?"

"Really?" Lane asked.

Mom nodded. "All except the shaving your heads part."

"Yeah I don't think that would put you in Mrs. Kim's good graces." I said with a little laugh and Lane's face dropped the smile it had.

"Oh, no." She groaned before turning to Rory. "What time is it?"

Rory looked down at her watch. "6:30"

"Oh, no. I'm late for dinner." Again?

Mom obviously felt the same way. "Again? Lane, your mother is gonna kill me if I keep sending you home fat and happy."

"I'm sorry." She said. "But she found a web site that sells Tofu in bulk."

"Oh, you're kidding, right?" Mom asked.

Lane shook her head. "Yesterday, she went out and bought a bigger fridge."

"Oh you poor child." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. She pulled off the pink hoodie she wore showing her white long sleeve button up before handing it to Rory and then pulled out the two tiny scrunchies out of my hair and gave them to me.

"Boy, honey," Mom said. "Your life is scary."

"Here." I said holding out the crust of my pizza. "It's the least I can do."

"You're amazing." She said. Tell me something I didn't know. "Bye!" She said before running off down the street.

"Bye!" Rory, mom and I called out to her as we watched her leave.

Mom looked down at me and Rory. "A pizza for your thoughts." She said handing Rory the half slice of pizza she still had.

"I'll take that." I said taking it right out of her hands, but she didn't really seemed bothered by it.

"I wish I could figure out a way to get Paris off my back." She said.

"Punch her in the face." I said and they bother looked to me. "She'll hit you back and the chances of her getting into an Ivy league colleges are ripped away as soon as they put it on her record."

"That's just cruel." Rory said. "I just want to get her to leave me alone, not ruin her life." I shrugged.

"Go big or go home." I said taking a bite of pizza.

"You know when I was in high school I had a Paris." Mom said.

"Yeah?" Rory asked when I said. "Shocker."

"It was horrible." Mom said ignoring me.

"Well then how'd you get rid of her?" Rory asked.

"I got pregnant and dropped out." Works every time.

Rory didn't seem to like that option very much. "What if I just learn to french braid her hair?"

"Even better." Mom said with a little smile. "Sweetie, you can't let those kids get you down. Do you want me to talk to anybody? A parent, a teacher, a big guy named Moose?"

"I'll take that offer about the Moose guy." I said raising my hand a bit,

"Why do you need a guy named Moose?" She asked. "I'm pretty sure you'd scare the hell out of Moose."

"There's this guy in almost all my class." I told her. "His names Tristin and he won't leave me alone."

"Is he picking on you?" Mom asked in worry, but I shook my head.

"Worst." I told her. "He's flirting with me."

"Well I had a Tristin too." Mom said. "Wanna know how I got rid of him?"

"You got pregnant and dropped out?" I asked.

"No," She said. "He got me pregnant and now I only see him on holidays." Dad was her Tristin? I'm screwed.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." I said as we neared the end of the street where Luke's diner was.

"Hey," Mom said looking at the diner. "What do you guys think of Luke?"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked

"I mean, do you think he's cute?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No!" I said. "No way. You cannot date Luke."

"I said nothing about dating Luke." She said with an incredulous expression.

"If you date him, you'll break up." Rory said.

"And we'll never be able to eat there again." I added and I really liked Luke's coffe.

"I repeat," Mom said. "I said nothing about dating Luke."

"Date Al from Pancake World," Rory said. "His food stinks."

"Al's food does not stink," I said turning to look at her as the thoughts of Luke and my mom dating left my head. "Al stinks."

Now usually this is where the day would end. We'd continue our discussion on the quality of Al's food, but somehow we went from that to all of us in moms bedroom and mom reading us a bedtime story like she used to pre age nine.

"And they all lived happily ever after." Mom finished closing the book and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Mom," I said looking up at her. It was only slightly difficult seeing as my head was on her arm. "I don't think that's how it ends."

"How would you know?" She asked looking down. "I'm the one reading."

"We're reading Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban." I reminded her. Sookie had gotten it for me as an early birthday present. When I had reminded her that my birthday was months away she said that she was my Godmother and if she wanted to give me a present she would.

"So?"

"So," Rory continued. "We're only on the seventh chapter."

That seemed to stump her. She just sat her holding the book for a minute before throwing it on the chair across the room. "Okay, go to sleep." She reached the arm that was holding my head out to turn off the lamp on the bedside table putting us all in darkness.

"Hey Ray?" I heard Rory ask, but I didn't bother opening my eyes.

"Yeah Rory?"

"Do you think that we'll ever fit in with those Chilton kids?" She asked.

"God I hope not." I said. "Would you want to be just like Paris?"

"I see your point." She said and then I heard her laugh a little.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about the way Paris' face looked when I beat her to a question." She said and I smiled.

"Good, huh?"

"Fourteen shades of purple." She answered.

"That's my girl."

"Tomorrow I'm shooting for fifteen." Now she's just trying to out do me.

"This is nice." I said. "Whens the last time we slept moms bed?"

"When we were six and we shared my room."

"I wonder why we stopped." Not even a moment later I heard the sound of a bulldozer driving right next to my ear.

"I think I just remembered." Rory said, but neither of us got up to go back to our own rooms.

* * *

_**And Fin!**_

_**I know it's been forever since I updated, but I did now and I hope you guys aren't too upset with me. Comment in the box below.**_


End file.
